


Ma Ghilana Mir Din'an

by SavageXBunny



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageXBunny/pseuds/SavageXBunny
Summary: Lavellan goes through a terrible pregnancy not knowing if she will make it. Solas searches too late.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Female Inquisitor, Fen'Harel/Inquisitor, Fen'Harel/Inquisitor/Solas
Kudos: 13





	Ma Ghilana Mir Din'an

Ellana screamed as she pushed. The baby was almost out they said for about half an hour already. She was exhausted between labor and the treks she had made to her clan. She knew she was due around this time but never when exact. She was no longer the Inquisitor and left that spot for Cassandra after the fight with Corypheus. Solas had vanished before she could inform him of the pregnancy and thus that left her alone. 

"She is bleeding to much keeper, if it keeps coming out she is going to die." Her attention was now more focused on pushing the baby out.

"I am sorry da'len. The baby may not survive if you bleed out, it is your choice to either push until he is out which will cause more bleeding, or waiting it out but the baby may die." Deshanna speaks calmly.

"I do not want this baby to die, he is all I have left of myself. My Vhenan is gone just save the baby, if I must die so be it. The world does not need me any longer." I cried out pushing as hard as I could. 

Another hour of labor went by and I was barely holding on. Soon the baby was out, cleaned, and in my arms. "My beautiful boy." I stared into his blue eyes, they looked much like Solas' grey-blue pair. On his head was a tuft of Auburn, his Mana was extremely high for a newborn. Higher than my own and I was a strong mage. I kissed his face for the first and possibly last time as the members of my clan gathered around me. "His name is Alas'en, for that is what he means to me. He is a mage and has the highest levels of magic I have ever seen." I muttered out tiredly. "The mark is killing me now, it is searching for a host. Please take care of my Alas'en-" Alas'en's eyes glowed blue, the Mark attaching itself to him, but not killing him. It appeared to link itself to him harmoniously without any attacks on his being. I breathed my last breath before the sands of my time were gone. 

\--  
\--

Solas had scoured the world for his Vhenan. He had everything accomplished and needed the mark to secure the fall of the breach. The last piece. He sighed as he thought of her, her beautiful green eyes, pale black hair with a small dotting of freckles along her nose. Her Vallaslin of Mythal was removed by him at her request in Crestwood. At her anger once they returned to Skyhold he had told her to 'Harden her heart.' She was more furious with him but said she had something to tell him. He was going to ask what but the Breach was reopened and she had to run to the war room.

The final confrontation against Corypheus had bad results. The Orb was destroyed, the only way to remove the mark would be by removing her arm, he did not have enough power to do that yet. He would summon Mythal soon after that, absorbing her power before putting her spirit into Morrigan I she so wished. She told him 'if she wishes, a soul is not forced upon the unwilling.' He felt a disturbing frequency. The Anchor was flaring in and out of existence again. It was going to kill her and find a new host. He did not notice he was crying till the feeling of coolness of his cheeks appeared through breezing air. He has to find her quickly before it's too-

"No!" The mark was gone, then it attached itself to someone he doesn't know. The signature was similar to Ellana, also similar to his own. He had to investigate.

\--  
\--

Clan Lavellan had moved in with Keeper Hawen's Clan, they had made a larger space and merged the two clans. He felt the air leave him at the sight. They were all around a body, gathering aromas of variety and preparing it for a funeral. The visage on the deceased was none other than his Vhenan, Ellana. His heart broke and he began to sob. There was more. In the arms of a woman, most definitely a keeper judging by her attire was a baby that looked much like Ellana and himself. 

He approached the body. It was cold, she was gone, she hadn't died alone. For that he was grateful, but the baby in the woman's arms was glowing ethereally with the eyes locking with his own. A blue trail of light passed between them, he soon realized what it was. It was her soul, normally Evanuris were the only ones capable of transferring bodies, but Ellana gave it to their son for him to give to Solas. He absorbed it as the Dalish gathered around wary. The baby was carrying the anchor, and it was not going to kill him because it was mixed with Solas' blood. He grabbed the child from Deshanna's hands before looking to Ellana's body. She was with him in essence, but not truly there. She filled the part of his heart that was bare, he would not die alone, but nor would she be there. 

She did not deserve this.


End file.
